The present invention relates generally to portable computers, and more particularly to a portable computer with an integrated telephone.
Telephone systems are becoming available that allow users to place "telephone" calls over computer networks, such as the Internet. In addition, Internet-enabled telephone sets will soon give users the ability to access the World Wide Web and browse, read E-mail, and access and display various text and graphical information from computer networked sources, all without the need for a Personal Computer (PC). The "IP" phones come in several basic forms. One form is a fully integrated unit with a base, a handset, and usually small two-six inch diagonal display screen of some sort. Another form is a peripheral device that plugs into a input/output port on the user's PC. This phone usually resembles a conventional slimline desk phone. Here the IP phone usually has a support application running on the user's PC. However, the IP phone is not easily integrated into the PC.
One technique for integrating the telephone and PC is disclosed in U.S. Design Patent No. 284,193, which discloses a portable computer with a telephone disposed on the left side of the PC. Essentially, this is a laptop computer with a telephone hanging off the side. While useful, this device does not completely integrate the telephone into the computer in an ergonomic manner.
The present invention is directed to the problem of developing an integrated telephone and PC in which the telephone is ergonomically incorporated into the layout of the PC.